Retractable and/or tilting sunroofs oftentimes are available as options on certain trucks and automobiles. Such sunroofs oftentimes are heavily tinted and/or otherwise have a low visible transmission, e.g., to block light from the sun and/or other overhead light sources from entering into the vehicles' cabins. Although the generally low visible transmission through sunroofs also helps hide vehicle interiors from “prying eyes,” retractable privacy shades also are generally included in vehicles equipped with sunroofs. These privacy shades help further block light from the sun and/or other overhead light sources from entering into the vehicles' cabins.
The inclusion of sunroof privacy shades in vehicles, although helpful in the above-identified and/or other respects, unfortunately reduces the headroom available in such vehicles cabins. Furthermore, the presence of a sunroof itself sometimes presents difficulties when it comes to deciding where to locate an overhead cabin dome light or the like. That is, interior cabin lighting features generally cannot be provided on or below sunroofs, because the sunroofs retract and/or tilt. Similarly, interior cabin lighting features generally cannot be provided on or below privacy shades, as they too retract. Thus, lighting elements may be moved far forward, far backward, to the sides, and/or the like. And as vehicle sunroofs become much larger and often include multiple sections, challenges arise with respect to the ability to package mechanical shades, and the need for such mechanical shades can actually become a barrier to having larger sunroof areas. Sometimes, multiple lighting elements are provided so that more of the cabin can be illuminated, when desired.
Thus, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to overcome these and/or other challenges. For instance, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide vehicle sunroofs and lighting features that work in concert with one another to provide interesting aesthetics within vehicle cabins.
One aspect of certain example embodiments relates to the combination of a switchable film (e.g., a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) film or the like) and a circuit containing light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the same glass lamination. In certain example embodiments, the LEDs are side-firing LEDs that couple with the switchable film and create an ambient light source, whereas the switchable film provides variable transmission through the laminated product. In certain example embodiments, the LEDs and the switchable film may be used independently of one another for different purposes.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to combining embedded LEDs (e.g., side-firing LEDs) and a switchable film into one system that uses the switchable film as a beam-steering element in a laminated product such that light output from the LEDs is redirected. Because the LEDs are in close proximity to the PDLC film, in certain example embodiments light output from the LEDs can be optically coupled into the PDLC film, transmitting it through the cross-section of the film, and causing it to be emitted as dispersed or diffuse light in a direction substantially perpendicular to the light emitted by the side-firing LEDs. In certain example embodiments, the switchable film can be used to redirect and soften harsh LED light or otherwise modulate the transmission of light through a glass system that includes such a switchable film.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to the use of selective dispersive films whose properties are matched to the light emitted from LEDs such that they serve as light dispersive agents suitable for producing useful light in vehicle interior and/or other applications.
In certain example embodiments, a sunroof for a vehicle is provided. First and second glass substrates are substantially parallel to one another. LEDs are provided between the first and second substrates and are configured to emit light towards central regions of the sunroof. A light scattering layer is provided between the first and second substrates, with the light scattering layer having light scatterers disposed therein, and with the light scatterers being sized and arranged in the light scattering layer and relative to the LEDs such that light received from the LEDs is redirected in a direction substantially normal to major surfaces of the first and second substrates.
In certain example embodiments, a window is provided. First and second glass substrates are substantially parallel to one another. LEDs are provided between the first and second substrates and are configured to emit light towards a center of the window. A light scattering layer is provided between the first and second substrates, with the light scattering layer having light scatterers disposed therein, and with the light scatterers being sized and positioned relative to at least the LEDs such that light received from the LEDs is redirected in a direction substantially normal major surfaces of the first and second substrates.
In certain example embodiments, a window is provided. First and second glass substrates are substantially parallel to one another. Side-firing LEDs are provided between the first and second substrates and are configured to emit light towards central regions of the window. A liquid-crystal inclusive switchable film is provided between the first and second substrates, with the liquid crystals of the liquid-crystal inclusive switchable film being sized such that light received from the LEDs is redirected in a direction substantially normal to major surfaces of the first and second substrates. The switchable film is operable in at least first and second modes, with the window in the first mode having a visible transmission of less than 1%, and with the window in the second mode having a visible transmission of 7-15%. The switchable film and the LEDs are operable independently of one another in connection with the LEDs emitting light and the switchable film controlling visible transmission therethrough.
Methods of making the above-described and/or other sunroofs, windows, etc., also are contemplated herein.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.